That woman!
by Ikuko
Summary: Mrs. Thornton awaits her son's return. With mills failed and house to be given up she expects nothing but more grief in the future. Mostly series based. Extrapolating the train scene on the subsequent behavior of Mr. Thornton and Miss Hale.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Thornton was restless in her pristine dining room, unable to concentrate on her needlework. Everything went wrong. Everything he grew used to rely on was suddenly lost. Their livelihood, position in society, the very house they lived was to be lost in a matter of days. She tried to comfort herself that things were not going back to the worst point of their life when her husband died. They were neither truly penniless, nor hopeless.

Fanny was taken care of. She and John needed very little. John was one of the best in business, and offers of managers positions and even partnerships were coming as news of his giving up the mill spread. No hardship such as not even having food on the table was threatening them. And yet, and yet, things were so hard for John! Never mind her, she was an old woman, and she lived her life. But her poor, poor boy! He worked so hard, so diligently, so responsibly, and all that did not save him. It torn her heart to think how painful the last few years were to her beloved son.

And if that was enough, she knew that his heart was breaking day by day in private torture. She was wrong back then. She thought that when Miss Hale rejected him, all his affections would once again belong to his mother. But his love for that woman remained unchanged and was bringing him more and more suffering, and all her mothers love could not heal this hurt. That woman! Mrs. Thornton used to say that she hated her. And she did, for the pain she caused her son. But hate was not all. The girl was worth respect. She had spirit, and pride, and flavor, not a weakling or a fortune hunter as so many other girls. It would be unfair to her son to deny the worthiness of his love. Even if she herself would not have seen the merits of the girl, she would have trusted his sense and heart not to bestow love on an unworthy subject. But she did, she did see the worth in the girl, despite herself and the pain that Miss Hale caused.

She so wanted to find reason to despise her, she jumped on a chance to upbraid her under excuse of fulfilling a promises to her mother. She wished to believe the worst. But in heart of her hearts she could not. There was such truth and dignity in the girl when she admitted doing wrong, but not the wrong she was accused of, no guilty woman would have behave like that. And Miss Hale's generosity in forgiving her impertinence after her father's death, it was not action of someone trying to gloss over a shameful episode. No, she believed the girl, whatever the reason for her actions was. And as she did, girl's fortitude in withstanding accusation earned her respect. That did not erase the bitter feelings, of course. Oh no! It made them worse, for it added regret to bitterness, and more understanding of her son's pain.

And seeing her today! She was startled to find the girl wandering in the empty mill. She tried to find strength in anger, tried to interpret her coming once again in the worst possible way, and failed in the face of girls sympathy and understanding. The younger woman behaved wiser than the older one, not rising to insults, but instead admitting her past mistakes once again, and sharing her own sorrow. Mrs. Thornton could not remain unjust. She answered unasked question, because it was her own question, too – whereabouts of John and her concern for him. At that moment two women shared understanding so intense Mrs. Thornton had to turn away. She was not comfortable being laid so bare in front of others. And yet, even then it seemed that Miss Hale only understood her deeper. She said nothing in words, all she needed to say was said by the gentle hand laid on Mrs. Thornton arm.

Oh, where was John! He went away, he never said where. And she needed to start packing! But not yet. She tried to avoid admitting to herself her own weakness, but in truth she was delaying it because she could not bring herself to start the dreadful task of tearing apart her own home, home her son worked so hard to build for her. She went to the window once again, probably twentieth time this evening. Yes, it would not help to bring John home any sooner, but if she saw him coming, her heart would rejoice a few moments earlier if she saw him walking home before he entered the house. But no, there was no tall, proud figure of her son on the street. The street was deserted. No one was coming to the closed mill. No one had any business here. And there was no one who would want to visit family in such trouble. Nothing was on the street but a hired couch, probably taking someone from the station, as the London train has come just a few minutes ago. Could John have come with the same train? It would take him another twenty minutes to walk home if he did. She wondered idly for a moment if people in the couch saw him disembark. But it was silly. If he did come, he will be home shortly. If not, she will continue to wait.

And yet, the couch rolled right to the mill gate. She could not see it anymore behind the wall, but she heard the gates opening. John did come! For a moment her joy pushed all other concerns. But why did he take a couch? He always walked. Could he be tired? It did not sound like John. And yet, who else would come so late, unannounced, and open the gates with his own key? She should stop behaving so silly. She is perfectly capable of waiting right here in the dining room as usual, until he is ready to come and tell her about his day. She can do needle work. Here. She sucked on the punctured finger. She just needs to take a few calming breaths and reflect a little. He will be up very shortly. Yes, she can hear his steps downstairs, and the sound of a match struck. There was some light now coming from the hall. He will be right up.

And yet, minutes were passing without any sign of John. Was something wrong? Was he so broken down with his troubles that he was not ready to face his own mother? Where was that boy? There was a sound of something falling down in the hall. What was happening?

At last, she could not wait any further. She got up and walked out of the dining room and to the top of the staircase. Was that a laughter? It was an unexpected, happy, low sound she has not heard for years.

Yes, John was there all right. His back was to her, and he was not alone. He had his arms around a woman, he was kissing her as if his life depended on it! Who was she? Where did he get her? Why did he bring her in his mother's home so late, without proper invitation? And why the small hall table was overturned, and his hat and unfamiliar carpet bag that were evidently placed on it previously, now laying on the floor in disarray?

At least the last question was answered quickly. John laughed again, lifted his lover off her feet and twirled her around himself in his exuberant joy, effectively sweeping his own hat on the floor out of the harms way with her wide petticoats. Apparently he was unaware of anyone or anything around him at the moment. Still who was she? The stripped green skirt looked vaguely familiar.

John head slowly dipped down, as he placed a kiss on the girl's neck. Mrs. Thornton pressed her lips together at the sign of such shameless behavior, but in the next moment opened them again in surprise. Woman's face was no longer hidden by her son's head, her own head thrown back in rupture, eyes closed, lips swollen and red. Miss Hale! But she left Milton this afternoon!

She took a step back in her astonishment. Finally, the thought of how inappropriate was her staring at the couple hit her. Well, they were inappropriate, it went without saying. But so was her behavior. She should not be peeping like that. She must go and wait for explanations.

Mrs. Thornton stole back into the dining room and adjusted her work lamp. Her breathing was labored and oppressed. Was she seething in anger? She would not have been surprised if she did, at such wonton behavior, my, servants can walk in at any moment! And yet, it did not feel like anger. Her mind was presenting her will all reasons to be angry, but in her heart she wasn't, not truly. She saw her son suffering for too long, and could not bear it any longer. What she felt was a confused mixture of jealousy of his regard, and joy at his happiness, and triumph over that proud Miss Hale's humbled acceptance of her. Why was she so jittery? She got her goal: she knew that John was home and all right. Well, better than all right, he was obviously enjoying himself in most shameless way. Right in her home! Well, not quite. It was home rented by him, from the girl he was kissing this very moment, and Mrs. Thornton was only his mother, playing a role of the lady of the house until she is replaced in this role. And the replacement was now obvious.

Ha. That presented an entire new avenue of thought. Miss Hale. Owner of half of Milton. Rich heiress. Who was apparently so smitten with John as to disregard all the demands of morality and throw herself at his merci with complete abandon. Naturally, with that fortune of hers she can afford to do things like that with little fear of being ever jilted. In fact, John was in more danger of her changing her mind… No. The tone of her voice earlier that day, when she was speaking about man she has rejected… She knew in her heart even then that by now the girl had a real attachment to her son. And she brought her fortune to his feet, when he was brought down so low. When he was rich and she was poor, she rejected him. And now… Strange girl. But brave and proud. Mrs. Thornton felt herself warming up to her, for all her efforts to censure such behavior.

In fact, Mrs. Thornton had been better informed about dealings in Hale's household and the true nature of Miss Hale than many would know. Servants, of course. She was never above listening what they had to say. While Mrs. Hale was still alive Mrs. Thornton has recommended a girl in whom she took particular interest some years before for a household help. The girl spent many months in that home before joining Thornton household again, and her reports were invaluable. They threw entirely positive light on Miss Hale. She was described as kind and patient, and despite all her outward pride not above doing the meanest tasks at home when needed. What inspired even more respect, was her ability to take full burden of responsibility on herself when her mother was too sick and her father too frail and indecisive to do so. Even the story of the mysterious stranger on the train station did not appear so damaging. To be sure, Martha was sent off for a few weeks before Mrs. Hale death, but she returned later, when Hales were too stricken by grief to bee guarded. Martha was a quiet girl, but she could listen well. She soon learned that there was a visitor in the house while she was away, and that Mr. Hale knew him well. In fact, he frequently talked to Miss Hale about "Frederic", and whether or not Miss Hale was sure her brother left England shores safely; and even once mentioned an episode at the train station as a close call. If Martha understood correctly, there was indeed no blame attached to Miss Hale behavior.

Still, Mrs. Thornton could not stop pondering the implications of this new development. John not only won the woman of his dreams, marrying her would resolve all his financial troubles. The thought of Miss Hale owning the house even before coming into the rights of its mistress through the marriage did not seat very well with Mrs. Thornton, but she was not a woman to cry over the things that can not be changed. He could have chosen so much worse. Yes, Mrs. Thornton felt bitterly that her supreme place in his heart was now challenged by another. But what would she have instead? Her son forever alone and unhappy? No. She one said that she would give her life blood for his happiness, and she was not about to take her words back. After all, sharing his heart is a lesser sacrifice.

There was a sound of another crush. Probably the umbrella stand. Are they going to go like that all night? But what could be done? It would be silly to chaperone her 30-years old son. He was his own master, and Miss Hale was her own woman. They were both of age and, well, in their own house. Assuming that they were now engaged to be married, the worst they can be charged with was being a little overenthusiastic during their courting period. Mrs. Thornton, though always ready to uphold propriety in everything, was not ignorant or prudish. She knew that couples in love could be a little exuberant. Besides, were their recent actions all that much worse than to through herself onto him in full view of the crowd? Certainly not. Was she to upbraid Miss Hale for that and cause pain her son? No. It will do no good to anyone. She will, of course, enforce a little decorum to the events and will speak to her son about controlling his passions until wedding. But there is no call for making a scene where a scene will be of no use whatsoever.

Finally, there were steps on the stairs. Slow, and halting, and interspersed with whispers and, yes, giggles. Mrs. Thornton collected her thought to meet them.

They came holding hands, so deeply immersed in each other that at first did not even notice Mrs. Thornton sitting at her work and looking at them. The happiness that they radiated was palpable even on the distance across the dining room. Mrs. Thornton has not seen her son so happy for many, many years. Yet, the proper things needed to be done. She cleared her throat, startling the lovers into noticing that they are no longer alone. John seemed not prepared to say anything just yet, and Miss Hale only bowed her head and blushed in greeting.

'Ah, Miss Hale, how kind of you to visit old woman. I was going write an invitation asking to come for a few weeks to give me some comfort of companionship. I Am so happy that I have now an opportunity to invite you to do so in person. I did not dare to hope that you would be so obliging as to come tonight. I expect he told you how lonely I was after Fanny left. John, please ring the bell for tea. I am sure Martha is still in the kitchen. You will excuse me, Miss Hale, we had to let some of the servants go. But be assured that your comforts shell not suffer for it during your visit'

She was enjoying the confusion that played on their faces, as her speech progressed. It gave the situation a proper light, one lady in visiting terms with another invites her for companionship. Nothing was wrong with that. After all, Ms Thornton was, nominally, the lady of the house, and it was the only way for Miss Hale to visit it.

John frowned, and smiled, and whispered a few words to Margaret. She answered with an arch smile of her own and then turned back to Mrs. Thornton, with warm civility of a lady paying a visit. But her eyes sparkled with laughter when she inquired after Mrs. Thornton health and well-being of some Milton acquaintances.

The tea was finally brought up, giving them all some occupation and giving an official status to the improvised visit. Mrs. Thornton charged her to prepare Miss Hale's room, hinting that the visit might be of some duration. The tea progressed with formal civility between Mrs. Thornton and Miss Hale and furtive tenderness between new lovers. Mrs. Thornton, to her own surprise, caught herself thinking of them jointly as "children". Probably because she used to think like that of John and Funny. Or maybe because they both looked so much younger and happier than she was used of seeing them. John was obviously relieved that his mother did not need any explanations and not only sanctioned their union, but was making an effort to help out in a difficult situation. And Miss Hale was grateful for every gesture of acceptance on Mrs. Thornton side. It was, perhaps, the strangest and merriest tea time in the house for a very long time.

When Martha came back to collect the tea things, Mrs. Thornton got up, lit a candle and proposed to show Miss Hale her bedchamber, mentioning the probable fatigue of the journey that might make early retirement desirable. Both Miss Hale and John seemed a little dismayed by this offer. Though Mrs. Thornton knew perfectly well that they hoped to be a little together after the tea, but she chose not to notice anything. She had very good reasons to do so: first, at least someone had to bring some propriety to the events. Second, she wanted to talk to John herself. And lastly, she did not want any more fragile ornaments to be knocked over.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Thornton took her unexpected guest to her room in frigid silence. Miss Hale followed her without objection, and thanked her for hospitality warmly. She did look tired. Her small carpet bag was already in the room, but it did not look big enough to contain all the necessities for overnight stay. Mrs. Thornton made a note to speak to Martha about supplying deficiencies. Welcome or not, no guest of hers would ever have any reason to complain about her hospitality. Her last look in the room showed her Miss Hale sitting on her bed, her tired face full of wonder and happiness.

John was sitting in the dining room with expression nearly mirroring the one of his lover upstairs. When his mother walked in, he looked at her with some embarrassment.

'I am sorry, mother. I am afraid I have caused you discomfiture with my actions.'

His mother looked at him with amused smile.

'You did. But the less said about it the better. I was worried. I am glad you seemed to… find comfort after all your troubles. Am I to consider you engaged to be married?'

John looked startled for a moment.

'Yes.'

'When?'

'I do not know yet, but I hope very soon.'

'Are you planning to stay in Milton?'

'Yes, of course. Margaret offered her help in reopening the mill. Do you think it will cause excessive rumors if we marry quickly?'

'There will be rumors anyway. But if we ignore them, they will go away. Some explanations are unavoidable, but we will do what we must.'

'I would not want to invent falsehoods for the sake of appearances.'

'You would not need to. They will invent them themselves in any case. You think people would pass on an opportunity of calling you mercenary or Miss Hale indiscreet? You are too good for them. You do not need to concern yourself with the gossip. You will have other concerns.'

'Mother…'

She patted his hand.

'You do not need to say it. I am happy for you, John. She is a good girl, I am sure, and she has spirit. But God help you, your married life will be eventful.'

They talked long into the night. Neither approached highly interesting subject of Miss Hale sleeping upstairs any more. No, they discussed the usual set of subjects for them: the mills, the cost of cotton, the hiring of men. They were comfortable subjects, discussed in the same brusque businesslike manner that was habitual between mother and son and that was their private way of expressing their trust and affection for each other that did not require frilly trappings. That has not changed; she still had these talks with him all to herself. She still had her place in her son's heart. Mrs. Thornton could see the comfort her son too was drawing from it and how his agitated state of fatigue was smoothed and relaxed. She thought that probably she should let him retire for tonight, and in the morning things will be clearer.

Next morning downed gray and ordinary, and Mrs. Thornton found some comfort in the very mundane routine after yesterday's excitement. She was up early, as was her habit, and immersed herself in the usual morning bustle. However after giving directions in the kitchen and taking care of immediate needs of the daily housekeeping, she found herself unusually uncertain and discontent. She was taking care of the house, but was it her house anymore? Indeed, it no longer depended on her decisions alone. The will of another will stir its path very soon. She shook off the pensive mood. She would be a ridiculous weakness to weep over inevitable. She can meet the future fully in the face, whatever it keeps hidden.

John came down early as usual. Mrs. Thornton was gratified to see how much brighter and more hopeful his eyes were this morning, and a thought nagged at her mind that however flawed Miss Hale might be, a lot can be forgiven for the change she saw in her son today. Still, the realization of the degree to which that woman commanded his heart did not give Mrs. Thornton any pleasure.

He seemed a little restless, glancing occasionally toward the ceiling, as if wishing is to confirm that indeed Margaret was still there and he did not dream up yesterday. The lad is yet to come to terms with the ides that his intended was under the same roof. After a while Mrs. Thornton took pity of him and dryly mentioned that Miss Hale still have not yet up, winning a grateful look from him for confirming the reality of his happiness.

He did not seat down for tea, but took his cup to the dining room window, where he stationed himself, looking at the deserted yard, so recently bustling with workers.

'I forgot how comforting the morning sounds were. Visitors used to complain about the noise of the mill. But now this silence is distressing. Reminds me the long silence during the strike'

'It will be busy again soon enough. I will go see Latimer as soon as he will be in his office, and he keeps early hours. This can not be postponed. The legal part of mills closing has not been completed, and I would like to stop them from being so. And before that I will see Williams about the restarting the mills. Probably it is worth to drop by at Higgins, to see how many workers from his list still want to come.'

'Will you be back by breakfast?'

'I am not sure. Talking to Williams and Higgins should not take long. Bank business will take longer, but I think that I will need Margaret's presence for the most of it. It can not be accomplished right now anyway. I believe that as long as I can assure that the papers are stopped and an appointment with Miss Hale set up, I can consider the morning successful.'

True to his word, Mr. Thornton left as soon as he finished his cup. She walked to the window, to see him crossing the yard. Yes, the spring was back in his step, and he faced the new day with much more hope. Yet that hope did not include her anymore.

Alone again in the large cavernous house Mrs. Thornton felt the same need to occupy herself, and yet felt indecision that was so uncommon for her. Everything that was planned for so many days was now unnecessary. She did not need to pack, she did not need to seek another place; there will be a need for more servants, and then a wedding to plan, but most of this was no longer a matter of her will alone: another will have a say in that; hers was the second role.

Mrs. Thornton was priding herself on being honest with herself and others, and doing what was right, always, no matter what cost. And the right was always embodied in the figure of her son, and her love for him. Her moral system was simple. Her son's happiness, and her love as means of helping it were the two corner stones of it. She never dreamed that the two might come into conflict. And yet, what a miserable, laughable conflict! Jealousy of his bride! She, the proud, upright Mrs. Thornton, stepping into the shoes of proverbial resentful mother-in-law! Was she so possessive as to wish her son to be alone and unhappy all his life rather than share him with another? Surely not. But that woman!

Why could not it be some Milton girl, a nice, respectful, knowing her place… No, Mrs. Thornton knew that it could not be so. All the qualities she imagined were the virtues by omission, things that are not there. An ideal wished-for girl was a girl that did not exist in any tangible way, who would be just a token of a wife for her son. If she were to be honest with herself, she had to admit that any real person would cut across the grain, every shortcoming grating, every virtue a fresh source of jealousy. It could have been much worse than Miss Hale. She will need to reflect on her own feelings, and the resignation will come with time. Even if she will have to cut her own heart out with her own hands, she will not make her son unhappy. But it is such a trial!

Finally there were steps upstairs. The wench has deigned to stir at long last. Mrs. Thornton did not know if she wanted to see her or avoid it at all cost. Certainly, she was in no mood to condone her recent impropriety in behavior, or to make polite small talk with one who stole her son away. But she wanted to see how the girl will behave with her today. Running away from her guest would never do. Mrs. Thornton held her place, professing to herself her best intentions to be civil, and yet reciting scolding reproves in her mind.

However, neither her civility nor reproof had any chance to be expressed. Before Miss Hale came down the stairs, the door opened and John rushed in. Neither noticed Mrs. Thornton standing in the doors of the dining room. It took an instance for John to cross the hall and Miss Hale to fly into his open arms; Mrs. Thornton signed in resignation and with quick glance ensuring her that the umbrella stand is well out of the harms way she went to finish the preparations for the breakfast.

She was surprised that the lovers came to the dining room soon after her. She noted dryly to herself that if their common sense was impaired, at least their appetites were sound and well. The breakfast passed better that she expected. True, the conversation tended to revolve around the comments on the foggy morning and probability of having a fine day nevertheless. But between John earnest dignity, Mrs. Thornton resolute civility and Miss Hale's polished social skill all the potential awkward moments were successfully skated over.

Eventually Miss Hale recollected that John was out that very morning and asked if there were any news in town. John gave a brief account of his doings, expressing regret that he did not catch Higgins before he left home.

'But I saw Mary, and left a word that I would like to see him. I hope that his friends who signed the petition to come and work at Marlborough Mills have not changed their minds.'

The conversation drifted to the forthcoming meeting with Mr. Latimer and the banking business, and going to see the old banker together. The day promised to be busy, with Miss Hale needing to write to her relationships the explanations of her near elopement, and sending for her things, and more intimidating issues of planning the entire future together. As they got up from the table and drifted to the adjoining salon, Mrs. Thornton did not follow them. She had no part in the conversation, and doubted that it will stay sensible very long. Indeed, soon as they were out of sight, the voices got lower, and long pauses indicated that more eloquent means of communications were involved than a mere speech. Mrs. Thornton shook her head in resignation. If the glass domes covering the china figurines get broken, it was no longer her concern, Miss Hale can keep them from getting dusty as well as she can in the future.

While Martha busied herself clearing the table, Mrs. Thornton took up her work and tried to ignore the servant's inquiring glances as well as she could. One can uphold house discipline as strictly as possible, but servants will talk, and there was no way of keeping such news from the wagging tongues of Milton gossips.

Yet servant's curiosity was not the only trouble Mrs. Thornton had to endure that morning. Martha's jingling the dishes has covered the sound of the bell at the kitchen door, but the unceremonious visitor found it unlocked and walked right in, searching for someone to announce his presence. He stopped dead finding himself in the presence of Mrs. Thornton instead of her son he was looking for. He took his greasy hat off hastily and looked with some shame at his muddy shoes.

'Pardon me, missus, for coming in like that. Did not want to be trouble. Mr. Thornton left a word that he wanted to see me, so I came as soon as I heard.'

Mrs. Thornton knew him as Mr. Higgins, an unlikely friend of her son and rather infuriating character in general. But John said that he needed Higgins' help in hiring hands; and Mrs. Thornton was not about to turn him out of the house.

'I believe he wanted to talk to you about staring the Mills again.'

Higgins looked at her in happy disbelief.

'He does? There is many a man that would be glad to hear such news. Is Mr. Thornton in his office?'

'Mr. Thornton is… occupied at the moment' she said, looking away uncomfortably.

Her truthful nature would have not permitted to lie that John was not home. And yet explanation would be impossible. It proved to be also unneeded.

A low laughter and a movement was heard from the open door of the drawing room, and in instant curiosity Higgins moved toward it before he had time to think or she had time to stop him. She saw his face as he had a glimpse in the room. It was not difficult to read. It changed from uncomfortable surprise on witnessing something he was not supposed to, into a shock when he recognized the woman with John, and finally into the glee of someone whose long-standing suspicions were confirmed in the happiest way.

In another moment he checked himself and dragged his eyes away from the occupants of the drawing room. He even made a valiant effort to make a civil conversation with Mrs. Thornton. Why, he had a nerve to look with sympathy and understanding at her!

Mrs. Thornton put her work down and stood up, turning away from the impertinent man proudly. Yet he was undaunted.

'Miss Margaret is the best lass there is, Mrs. Thornton. Full worth of him, she is. Mild as milk and strong as steel. My Bess loved her, she did. There is no one like her. Do not fret, missus. Thornton is a lucky man.'

'I am sure Mr. Thornton will be out in a minute' Mrs. Thornton said coldly, intent on ending his impudence. But the man did not take the hint.

'The wench who can go and comfort the poor Boucher widow when I had not had a spunk to do it, and her father the parson had no strength to do it, but she just went and did what needed to be done. This is the wench a man can be proud of.'

Mrs. Thornton found herself softening. The man was rough and uneducated, but clearly cared for both her son and his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Thornton was beginning to feel the awkwardness of the situation. This man, in her dining room, was all wrong. He was uneducated and poorly spoken, he was one of the "hands". Yes, she was dealing with mill workers every day of her life, but not in her dining room and not when they were on the first name terms with the woman who was to replace he in her position as the lady of the house. How was she to treat him? As a worker? He was not employed by them at the moment. As a guest, and to offer him some refreshments? Impossible, not when he is dressed like this, what if any visitors come?

That reminded her. Visitors. Rumours spread fast in Milton. She needs to make sure that she can accept plenty of ladies for tea today. And that Higgins man better not be here when they come, no matter how well he works and how useful his services are.

Fortunately, the sound of Higgins' voice at last attracted the attention of the couple in the drawing room. They came to greet him as an old friend; and at least Miss Hale had a grace to blush. As to John, he seemed happy and unapologetic when he grasped the hand of a man in thread-bare, unclean fustian. Both were clearly glad to see him.

Mrs. Thornton was somewhat relieved that her obligations as a hostess were no longer required for a person who probably never heard the word "hostess" in his life. She returned to her work, and made her best effort to ignore the conversation that continued so well without her.

Yet it was useless. While lively discussion of achievements and wit of some orphaned urchins Higgins apparently took under his protection could be safely disregarded, more interesting topics came into the discussion soon enough.

Of course there was the business. The reason John wanted to see Higgins in the first place: the man could be much help if he chose to apply himself so. Despite his shameful appearance and seemingly frail body, the man was capable and represented the hidden force behind the sullen crowd of mill workers. He could command a strike; but he could also fill the mill with willing workers if he wanted. Astonishing, really, in what forms power might manifest itself.

Higgins now was eager to start working for John again: his reputation of troublemaker was still preventing him from finding a new job. Ever since John let go his workers, Higgins was unemployed and in search for any means to support himself and the six orphans he mentioned. Mrs. Thornton, however critical, had fairness to discerned admirable sense of quiet pride in his unwillingness to depend on his daughter's income again.

Yet there was another subject that could not leave Mrs. Thornton indifferent. Rumours flying in Milton, caused by her son and his new fiancee unguarded behaviour, were dangerous and tantalizing subject. Rumors could make a reputation or ruin it. And however reckless her son and Miss Hale chose to be, at least someone needed to keep an eye on the talk in the town and bridle it if possible.

Certainly, any information Higgins could bring only reflected the opinions of the lower tiers of the society. But Mrs. Thornton lived long enough in the world to know that what started in the garrets ended in the drawing rooms through the obliging services of the ever-present servants.

Indeed, the man Higgins seemed much better informed than Mrs. Thornton would have liked to hear. Why, he even casually mentioned the mysterious brother, as if it was a commonly known subject. Mrs. Thornton felt a slight tinge of jealousy. It took her a good deal of investigation to find out everything about it. And that is not counting Martha's very interesting tale. Yes, it gave her guidance, but she would not have relied on the servant's word alone. Mrs Thornton took trouble to make her deliberate way to the Milton library to examine Navy List, until she found Lieutenant Hale and learned what was there to learn from old newspapers about the mutiny. Quite a family they were. A mutineer, a dissenter and this saucy jade that was to take her own place in her own house. But they did keep their secret well. And yet Higgins was a privy of it.

Granted, he considered himself on the friendly footing with both Mr. Thornton and Miss Hale and even treated them with something resembling parental care. He happily boasted on his early guesses about the mutual attachment, much to the embarrassment of both interested parties and, it must be admitted, to some amusement of Mrs. Thornton, though she was not always sure to what events he was referring. Some parts she could guess from the tenor of conversation: apparently, it was Miss Hale who convinced Higgins to appeal to John for work, and in doing so she betrayed her deep admiration for his character and integrity. That was at least pleasant to hear. Why, John hired Higgins only a few short weeks after the strike; indeed, the girl's heart was changeable: one day she defended John's very life in shameless display of attachment, next day she refused him so cruelly, and in mere weeks she was presenting him to Higgins as a paragon of virtue! Who could understand this girl?

Unless, of course, as her rigidly scrupulous conscience supplied, there was something that induced her to refuse. For example, overhearing the words of Jane and Funny in this very dining room. Mrs. Thornton shifted uncomfortably. She could see how such words might make a proud woman resentful and force her to deny her own feelings, if they are not yet fully understood.

But seeing what could have caused Miss Hale to refuse John, did not mean forgiving her for the pain she caused him. No matter how much her pride was offended by an idle talk, it was never a justification for that! Not her John, the best man any woman can dream of, sentenced to months and months of such unbearable suffering, by a selfish, vain caprice of a girl! If she developed an attachment for him it proved her good sense, but playing so cruelly with his feelings could not be forgiven.

Mrs. Thornton was so immersed in her musings that she almost missed when the visitor finally departed. At last she could feel herself in charge of her own dining room! If only she could have a minute with her son. Oh, she did not need to discuss anything in particular with him, all she needed was just a few minutes in a companionable silence as they used to be! It seemed that she was slowly losing all these little joys in her life.

As she thought that, she slowly moved her eyes from the dear face of her son, where they were resting longingly, to the cause of her distress by his side. She was momentarily startled to notice that Miss Hale were looking back at her that very moment with a strangely soft expression, before dripping her eyes under Mrs. Thornton's challenging glance.

The girl's brow knitted in thought for a moment, as if considering her next action, and then she applied to John for the writing things she needed to contact her friends in London, as her aunt must be frantic with worry.

'I wish Aunt would find in her heart the kindness to forgive me for such sudden removal.' she murmured. 'And Edith! Poor Edith. Oh, and Dixon! What would she think! I must write to her too, she quite believes that she is responsible for me now! I must ask her to pack my things for me and them back here. I really need my clothes. I only hope she would not be so angry with me as to leave altogether.'

Happily supplied with the necessary items, Miss Hale made her excuses and remover to the drawing room to write her letters. Finally, Mrs. Thornton felt at ease, alone with her son. Here, him and her, together, in the old dining room filled with the morning sun, just the way the were in all these years. Probably he did not even notice her longing for this this time with him. He now busied himself with the most prosaic pursuit of the paper he unfolded, but to her the moment was filled with the precious unity she was so afraid to lose.

She made some more tea and silently brought a cup to John. Her heart swelled with painful pleasure as he raised his eyes to her and smiled to her gratefully. Her boy, always her little, kind-hearted boy. Oh, she wanted him happy, but how was she to let him go! She watched him bringing the cup to his lips, placing it back on the table, turning pages of his papers, as if these simple actions were some sacred ceremony she was honoured to witness. She blinked back tears when Miss Hale returned to the room with her letter finished. The happiness in John's face that greeted her after such tiny a separation caused Mrs. Thornton to frown again.

Yet, she knew that she was behaving silly. Her son was grown, it was time to let go. Yes, even if repeating it to herself did not seem to do much good. But resignation will come in time.

John was only waiting for his fiancee to finish her letter to sweep her away. There was much to be done. They were expected in the bank shortly, and she needed to run some small errands to supply her most immediate needs. Even the simple act of leaving the house was complicated by her lack of a hat. Indeed, she arrived yesterday without one! At last they left, the deficiency supplied with a borrowed item and unaware of Mrs. Thornton's censoriously tightened lips. Once again, Mrs. Thornton was left alone to watch the house and wait.

Again, she attempted to return to her work, but she was restless and unhappy, and concentration on the stitches seemed impossible. She got up and went down to the kitchen, where Martha was busy cleaning. There she busily occupied herself for a productive hour, planning the tea and dinner, checking supplies (somewhat low, considering that only yesterday she was planning removal) and giving Martha the instructions for grocery shopping. Mrs. Thornton wisely foresaw that her drawing room might become much busier as the news of her son's unexpected engagement spread.

There was an uncomfortable moment when Mrs Thornton discovered how little money she had on hand. Her own habits were simple and frugal, and as money were becoming scarce lately, she was spending almost nothing, stretching every penny. She never thought of asking John for more. Yet now the appearances needed to be upheld. She made her way back to her room, where she secreted away a few shillings to pay for the removal from the house and rent o the horses. It will do for now. The time was short, if she knew Milton ladies at all, the first visitors would be arriving very soon.

Indeed, she was proven right. The door bell started ringing before Martha had time to unpack her basket. Mrs. Hamper and Mrs. Slickson were the first to arrive, and they made a decent pretence of a casual visit. Both effused on the long time since they saw each other, and the fine weather that was holding since Sunday. Yet the conversation started slipping away from them after the first obligatory comments were made. Rumours about Margaret walking with John have already spread, as well as information of John cancelling sales of the machines and left-over cotton earlier this morning, and the ladies could not bear the suspense.

As they carefully hinted about well-being of John, and sudden appearance of the London heiress, Mrs Thornton grudgingly admitted that indeed, Miss Hale visiting her, but though admitted a possibility of mills reopening, declined she had any knowledge of details. The ladies were bred well enough not to force any further information, though hinted about possible cause for congratulations in the near future.

Alas, this sense of propriety was not universal. Not half hour has passed before Mrs. Thornton's own daughter arrived with Miss Latimer on the tow, and poor Fanny had no such reserve. She carelessly greeted assembled ladies , but before they had a chance to answer her, entered into discussions of Miss Hale's sudden appearance and behaviour. Fanny was convinced that Miss Hale was mad, that she was too besotted with her brother to throw her fortune at the feet of a penniless man, that such behavior was shameful for a lady.

'I would have never thought that my brother would be a fortune hunter!' she declared with a huff.

Mrs. Thornton was mortified and ashamed of such public behaviour of her daughter. Though too well bred herself to explain private matter in front of everyone, she gently reminded Funny that attachment between her brother and Margaret was long standing and enduring, and begun long before Miss Hale came to inheritance.

But Fanny was indomitable. She blurted that in this case, he should have proposed to Miss Hale right after the strike, when Margaret made such a display of her love for him. Any gentleman would have done that out of honour!

That was more than enough for her mother. Mrs. Thornton drew herself up an curtly reprimanded Fanny for thinking so little of her own brother, that she would even suggest that Mr. Thornton would fail to do so. She only caught herself at the questioning look of the other ladies, but it was too late, the words were out of her mouth.

Fanny seemed to be surprised too.

'Why they have not been married then, it wasn't as she would not give her right eye to catch him! Why would she only marry him now, when he has lost everything?'

Mrs. Thornton was deeply uncomfortable that personal matters of her son and intended daughter in law were discussed now so openly and unceremoniously. She might not have liked Miss Hale much, but she was not about to permit the honour of her son or his future wife so disregarded.

Quite unexpectedly, the kindly Mrs. Hamper came to her aid, and endeavored to see the events in the best possible light.

'Such a long standing engagement! But of course, poor Miss Hale, the dear girl was suffering through one terrible loss after another!'

'Oh, yes, indeed,' joined Mrs Slickson. 'Her mother died only days after the strike, of course the wedding needed to be postponed for the mourning, and no one would ever think of announcing the engagement at such a moment'

'And then her father died, occasioning many more months of mourning, and her relatives just came and took her to London, what a cruel time Miss Hale had!'

'Poor girl. And then her godfather and benefactor died, I am quite sure she only took off her mourning dress a few weeks ago. Such a sad chain of events, so tragic. And so unfortunate that they could not marry earlier, it would have spared so much financial troubles for poor Mr. Thornton! Oh, Mrs. Thornton, how hard it must have been for you!'

Fanny was barely following the rapid exchange, and did not quite have the time to adjust her ideas to the unfolding suggestions.

'They were engaged all this time? And no one told me? You must have laughed behind my back so!' She considered bursting into tears, but thought better of that. The news were too fascinating to lose any time in sulking.

'So he is not a fortune hunter, she was?' she asked.

'Fanny, dear.' Mrs Thornton said mildly, finally giving up.

"Oh, but it is so horrid! They were waiting almost two years for his fiancee to finish mourning! Just like in a novel!'

'Why, Mrs Watson, I would not call it horrid' said Mrs Hamper, a little amused. 'though such long engagements are unusual and probably in general not to be encouraged, but in this case it was unavoidable'.

Mrs. Thornton was listening to the conversation in dismay. She never intended to mislead them, but now to lay down all the details would be even worse. She had no choice but to to submit to the circumstances. It could be worse. The rumours would have spread anyway, and they would never be truthful in any case. This particular turn would explain a quick marriage admirably, and would clear John from accusations in being mercenary. But she needed to warn the lovers about this unexpected development before they are surprised by it. There was no way of stopping the rumours now. Fanny was enchanted by such a story and intent on spreading it. It could not be helped now.

And Miss Latimer – well, she was by now not particularly interested in John, a man without any money. She lost nothing by this new information, but was not averse to getting a little pleasure in heralding the news all around Milton drawing rooms. A little embellishment, probably, would not heart either. But Mrs. Thornton could not help noticing an expression of slight disdain when Miss Latimer mentioned Miss Hale's engagement, as if it was something silly not to look for someone with more advantages in London. Tentative unannounced engagements could be certainly broken off in such cases, when the man was no longer able to support his claims for the fortune, in Miss Latimer's opinion.

To her own surprise, Mrs. Thornton began to get angry on behalf of the very woman she herself was berating not an hour ago in very similar terms. Miss Hale had her faults, but at least she did not have the coarseness of mind that apparently survived Swedish polishing school.


End file.
